Life After Death
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: Slightly AU, Now the Grim Reaper, Phantom[Danny], must protect Sam Manson and her friends.Can he do it when 1. She's his crush and 2. his afterlife is in jepardy? DxS, TxV maybe, Rated for safety! R&R! OOCness [COMPLETE!]
1. Grim Reaper's Manual

**Ok, since I cancelled 2 of my stories, I decided to start a new one. This one will be on of my better ones, at least I hope! Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Here's the full summary.**

**Summary: AU, Phantom(Danny) is the newly aged Grim Reaper. Sam Manson is a simple gothic girl with a techno-geek boy named Tucker and hardcore girl named Valarie as friends. All is good till evil sets foot into the lives of the three friends. Phantom now has to visit Earth as a human with ghost powers, that nobody can know about, and do the exact opposite of his job, save a life and take that of the evil one. But can he do it when his afterlife is also in jepardy? DxS, TxV.**

**On with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 1: Grim Reaper's Manual**

Phantom sighed as he sat on his bed, a sycthe layed on the bed with his hand resting on it. A raven, his new 'pet', sat on his shoulder. He was just chosen as the new Grim Reaper. So far, Phantom hated the idea of taking people's souls. He jumped, causing the raven to fly and find somewhere else to perch, as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He stood up and answered it.

"Hey Ember."

"Hey Danny, or should I say Phantom." Ember smiled and handed him a booklet.

"Um...What is this?" He looked at it, dumbfoundedly in his hands.

"Read the cover, stupid." Ember replied smartly with a small smile.

"Ok, _'Grim Reaper's Manual: How to be the Grim Reaper'_. Wow, didn't think being the Grim Reaper came with an owner's manual. Am I really that stupid?"

"Apparently, and being stupid is what I like about you." Ember ruffled his hair. Instead of his usual laugh, he frowned and faced the floor. "Danny? You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, my sister Jazz use to ruffle my hair like that."

"Oh." Ember tried her hardest to stay off the subject of Danny's family, but everything she seemed to do caused her to bring up a memory. Ember remembered what the headmaster, Clockwork, had said about Danny and his passing.

**-Flashback-**

_"Ember!" Clockwork called out._

_"Yeah?"_

_"We have a new comer. Daniel Fenton, prefers Danny, age 17, died in a car accident. Please make him feel welcomed."_

_"Ok." Ember made her way to the end of Sytx river. She saw the boat in the distance and getting closer by the second. Finally it reached and a young boy stepped off. He had raven black hair and baby blue eyes that were filled with tears at the moment. The minute the boy stepped off the raft, his hair became a snowy white and his eyes a glowing neon green._

_"Hey I'm Ember."_

_"Danny..."_

_"Nice to meet you Danny. Come on, I'll make you feel right at home." Ember led Danny to a room he'd be staying at for the rest of his afterlife._

**-End Flashback-**

Ember remembered that after his first word in the Underworld, which was his name, Danny never spoke again for four months. Soon he started to speak and became close friends with her. He eventually became a troublemaker, which is exactly how he earned the nickname Phantom. Danny even opened up enough to tell her how exactly he died...

**-Flashback-**

_Jazz and Danny were walking up the sidewalk. They rarely ever got to do this, so it felt good to be in the presence of one another._

_"Ah, no more freaky parents and their inventions for today." Jazz sighed with relief._

_"I don't care about it that much, but every once and a while it feels good to get away from them and their ghost obsession." Danny agreed. Jazz began to cross the street, while Danny stayed behind and looked at something posted on a telephone pole. Then out of nowhere a loud honk, that sounded like that of a car, broke the air. Danny looked into the streets and saw Jazz paralized in fear at the car coming towards her._

_Thinking quickly, Danny ran into the street and shoved her out of the way. Just as he was about to run, the car struck him._

_"Danny!" The car skidded to a stop. Jazz ran over to her brother. He was barely breathing.  
"Danny?"_

_"Jazz, tell mom and dad I love them..." Danny breathed in his last breathe and slowly released it. The owner of the car got out and called an ambulance, but it was already too late. Three passers stopped and looked at the scene before being ushered away by some adults._

_"He looks fimilar, do we know him?" asked the techno-geek._

_"He did look pretty fimilar..." agreed the chocolate skinned girl._

_The goth girl thought a bit before she gasped. "That's-that's Danny Fenton, you know from school!" The goth's eyes teared a bit, not from the fact that he was from their school, but from the fact that he was her secret crush for almost three years._

**-End Flashback-**

It had been almost two years after his death. "Danny look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything." Ember said filled with sorrow.

"Ember, it's ok. Things like this happen and there's no way to stop them," He paused. "Unless you became the master of time, such as Clockwork, and knew what was going to happen ahead of time." Phantom answered smiling.

"That's the Phantom I know and love! Better start working on reading that manual, I heard they'll put you to work right away."

"Ok thanks!" Phantom shouted as Ember exited the room and headed down the hall. He sat on the bed and opened to the first page, which happend to be the rules. _'Figures.'_"Ok, _'Rule one: Never take the soul of a person that is not scheduled'_...wait, there's a schedule?"

* * *

After 5 hours, Phantom was finally to the last rule, totally exhuasted. "Last...one, _'Rule 2000: Never let the sycthe fall into the hands of evil or anyone else.'_" Phantom fell back onto his bed. "Finally done." The raven flew over and landed on his head. Before he could even stop the bird, it pecked him on the head. "Ow!" 

"Having fun with her?" Ember asked, standing in the doorway.

"It's a _'she'_?" Ember shook her head yes. "I got one name, Annoyence." The raven, now found out to be a _'she'_, cawed loudly.

"She can understand everything you say, you know?" Ember thought she heard a small and muffled _'Goodie!'_. "And she already has a name. It's nice and simple." After a couple seconds of silence, Phantom sat up and made a _'keep going'_ motion. "Oh! Sorry! Her name is Raven."

"Ok, Raven. -the bird looked towards him- Ember, this manual is going to be the death of my afterlife. How do they fit 2000 rules in one tiny book!" Then all of the sudden, Raven flew out the window. "Now the bird ran away..." he grumbled.

Ember just laughed and shook her head at him. "She'll be back." How could they even make a manual on being the Grim Reaper?

* * *

Sam Manson, the residential goth, Valerie Grey, a type of girl you didn't want to mess with, and Tucker Foley, a boy who always tried to date girls and carried at least three PDA's at a time, walked down the streets. All were the best of friends and Tucker and Valerie were voted most likely to be together, in school. It was summer and extremely hummid out. 

"I'm dying!" Tucker complained.

"Huh, you think your dying? You got another thing coming." said Sam. She was dressed in all black.

"Yeah Tuck, your wearing the brightest out of all of us, so you should be refelecting more sunlight then absorbing it." answered Valerie.

"But still..."

After a couple moments of silence, Sam broke it. "I'm going home. Call me later or something." Sam walked the other direction home.

"What's wrong with her?" Tucker asked.

"Your really clueless aren't you." Valerie turned around and walked they same way.

"What? Was it something I said?" Tucker shouted back.

* * *

Sam was laying on her bed. Tears were in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall, but not exactly going to. 

"Sam?"

"It's been two long years. I could have told him, but no. I had to be so shy."

"Sam, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for not making a move. He wasn't even a friend." Valerie reassured.

"I know, but I feel like I still should have tried to make a move." Sam look up to Val. "Sometimes, it feels like he is still alive. You know how that feels, right Val?"

"Well sorta, but no one in my has family passed away, but I'll help you get through like a good friend."

"Thanks Val." Sam gave her a quick hug before saying something else. "Oh yeah! I met his sister, Jazz."

"Really? What's she like?"

"She's really nice and smart. We're going to try and get together sometime."

"Well that's great Sam." The girls continued to chat while a raven landed on Sam's opened window sill. "Sam? Look behind you."

Sam turned around and saw the bird. "It's beautiful." She walked closer to it. The raven didn't even flinch.

"Sam! Be careful!"

"I am." Sam got closer and her hand rubbed the top. Surprisingly, it just let her pet it instead of flying away. When Sam pulled her hand away, it flew away.

"That was weird." Valerie whispered loud enough for Sam to hear.

"Yeah..."

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Please remember to R&R and NO FLAMES! Thanx! Please tell me what you think! Also,  
should I do previews for the next chapter? Or not cause it's too much of a cliffy? Please leave your answer in your review!**

**Wolfee**


	2. Missing You

**Thanx for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! I hope I get more as I continue! Promise to update sooner if I get lots of reviews! Ok, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 2: Missing You**

Phantom plopped onto his bed, pulling a book out from underneath. He half smiled as he looked at the first page. It was a full picture of his family, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, and him, Danny Fenton. He still couldn't believe it had been two years since the accident. Sometimes Phantom wondered if they remembered him, or what they would be like today.

Phantom turned the page and came to his 12th birthday party. Thery weren't many people there because he didn't know that many people, but he did invite three other people that surprisingly came. It had been Sam, Valerie, and Tucker. They had tons of fun, but never talked to eachother again after that. One picture explained it all though. His parents forced him and Sam to get one together. He still had it too. A single tear fell from his eye as he remembered everything he left behind.

Ember watched from the door, tears in her eyes as well. She never realized how much he had missed his family. Then, a great idea came to her mind, she ran to her room, grabbed a mirror, and then knocked on his door. She heard a silent, but still adible _'Come in'_. She opened the door and saw Phantom still staring down at the photo album.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Here..." Ember handed him the mirror. He just stared at it.

"Am I really that ugly?" Phantom asked sarcasticly.

"No, it's kinda like the mirror in _'Beauty and the Beast'_."

"Really?" He looked like he brightened up a bit.

"Go ahead and try it out!"

"Ok, show me Jazz Fenton." The mirror changed to a bedroom area. On the bed was Jazz. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, but she was smilling. She was holding a picture in her hand. Looking closely, it was a picture of him and her. She still remembered him.

"See, people still care about you. You may be gone in person, but your still in their hearts." Ember said truefully. Phantom turned towards her and gave Ember a friendly hug.

"Thanks Ember, that really helped. I'm glad they remember me, at least Jazz does, I could never forget about all of them. Even Sam, Tucker, and Valerie even if they aren't actual friends."

"Phantom, they could never forget you. I could never forget you. Your really special to them if you think about it."

"Yeah I know, but it makes me wonder everyday if they do remember me. Now I know that they do." Phantom smiled.

"Wanna see something else? This mirror was given to me by Clockwork. Meaning it can see into the past, but not the future." Ember took the mirror to show him an example. "Wanna see what's been happening since...you know."

"Sure!"

"Ok, show me Danny Fenton's past birthday." The scene switched to a grave yard. There was Danny's parents, sister, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie in a half circle around a grave stone. Phantom's eyes widened.

"Sam, Tucker, Valerie, they're all there. Wow, didn't expect that coming. Thanks so much Ember." Phantom smiled bigger and hugged Ember once again.

"Your welcome Phantom. Here." She handed the mirror, now back to normal, back to Phantom.

"What are you doing?"

"You can keep it." Ember said smiling.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if you want to see something. Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Also if I ever want to see anything, I'm pretty sure my best bud, Phantom will help and allow me to use it." answered Ember.

"And what if I don't?" Phantom asked with a silly smile pasted on his face.

"Your too kind and good hearted to not let me. Now I know that as a fact." Ember stated smartly.

"Yeah, I may be able to pull pranks and stuff, but I'm just a big softie on the inside" Phantom said with proudness as he closed his eyes and tried to puff out his chest.

"Oh, shove a cork in it!" Ember said playfully while pushing him off the bed.

"Ow!"

"Aw, did I hurt the baby?" Ember said in a nasally voice.

Phantom just sent her a death glare before making the bed intangible so Ember would fall through. She did.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Who's the baby now?" Phantom said, smirking.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were all on the internet have a video chat. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Tucker asked. 

"I'm bored as ever. Everything seems boring right now, so don't ask me." Valerie said as her head hit her desk.

"Wanna come over and do stuff at my place, then sleepover? My parents are out for the next two days, I'm sure they won't mind." suggested Sam.

"Ok, I guess we will be over soon." answered Valerie, her head still facing her desk.

"You know, we've never been to your house before Sam." stated Tucker.

"Yeah, and there's a good reason for that. See you in a bit." Sam logged off and walked towards their normal meeting place, the bus stop.

* * *

"S-Sam! This is your house! It's huge!" Tucker said while his and Valerie's eyes scanned over the house. 

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda rich."

"Awesome!" Valerie and Tucker shouted.

"It's not that great. Come on, lets do some stuff. There's tons of stuff." Sam lead them into her house, them gapping at everything in there.

"There is no way we could get bored here!" Tucker said as his eyes lit up as he saw the built in movie theater in Sam's basement. Valerie visibly nodded her head.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Remember: R&R and NO FLAMES! Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


	3. A Vacation

**I am so happy that I am getting tons of reviews! Well to me it's a lot! I didn't think this story would do so well. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoys!**

* * *

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 3: A Vacation**

Phantom sat on his bed, bored as ever. Sighing, he stood up and opened his bedroom door only to be hit in the face.

"Phantom! Oh I'm so sorry!" It was Ember. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do yo-"

"Ember!" She stopped and looked at him. "I'm fine, but why are you infront of my door, hitting me in the face?"

"Oh, I was just about to knock. Come on!" She started pulling him down the hall. "Clockworks already has a job/mission for you!"

"Oh great..." Both stepped into Clockwork's lair/office. He floated down to them, currently looking like an adolescent, then changing into an older man.

"Ah, thank you Ember." Ember was just about to walk off, when Clockwork stopped her. "Ember, you are part of this too. So stay here." Her face grew an irritated look, most likely cause she didn't want to go. "You both will be sent to Amity Park, Illinois for a few certain reasons..."

"And they are?" Ember asked.

"Both of you will be protecting three friends. Samantha Manson, Valerie Grey, and Tucker Foley. A strong evil is coming, them being it's targets. Neither of you know who the evil is, but you may have heard of him. I will not give you the name, you must find that out on your own. Once you defeat him, Danny you must capture his soul. That will be all for now. You will be receiving messages throughout your visit."

"That's it for now?" Ember asked again. Clockwork nodded.

"You will be receiving alternate names and do not have to attend school. I believe it is summer there right now. Do not expose who you are. Now, my observants have already chosen names for you. Ember, you are Amber McLawson. Danny, you are Drake Famten, a combination of your nick name and old last name. You may be excused now." Clockwork disappeared.

"So, you ready for the trip?" Ember turned towards Phantom. His was staring blankly at where Clockwork just was. "Danny? Phantom?" She waved her hand infront of his face, he did nothing. Sighing, she pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

"You were staring at where Clockwork was for almost 2 minutes after he left." She stated, blankly.

"Oh..."

"How come?"

"It's nothing..."

Ember had a smile plastered on her face. "Oh come on! Tell me!" She repeated _'Tell me' _over and over until Phantom finally burst.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you if you just stop saying that!" Ember smiled in victory while Phantom sighed in defeat. "You see, I use to go to school with them. I wasn't friends, but knew them pretty well. And, I kinda developed a small..." Phantom trailed off.

Ember's smiled grew wider, if it could get any wider. "Oh! Phantom's got a crush!"

"No I do not!" It didn't convince her. For the first fact, he was blushing, and second, it wasn't that convincing. "Ok, maybe I do, but a small one..."

"How long? And which one, Valerie or Samantha?" Ember asked eagerly. She couldn't believe this! To her, it was as if she hit the jackpot on the lottery.

"Um...about th-three years. And it was Sa-Sam. She hates being called _'Samantha' _and besides, she probably doesn't like me back, and didn't care that I passed." Phantom faced his head towards the floor, forgetting what he saw in the mirror.

"How do you know that? Come on grumpy pants! We have to get you into your robe and then head off to Amity!" Ember dragged him down the hallway once again.

"Wait! _Robe_? No!"

* * *

"I feel like a girl." 

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Maybe if you put the hood up, you'll feel more _'manly'_" Ember giggled at the _'manly'_ part. Phantom pulled the hood over his head. When Ember looked at him, he look frightening. "See? Now you look even scarier!"

"Oh goodie..." Phantom huffed. He was wearing a long, black robe, that reached his feet,  
with red interior. (A/N: It looked like the thing evil Danny was wearing in _'Control Freaks'_)

"Come on! We have got to go. Grab your sycthe and lets go!" Ember was extremely excited. She loved visiting Earth. It was just fasinating to her.

Phantom swung his sycthe and it opened a demension into Amity Park. Both Ember and Phantom, now Amber and Drake, jumped in only to hit the hard concrete below them. Standing up and dusting the dirt off, they took in their surroundings.

"Did we _have_ to come at night?" Phantom asked dryly.

* * *

Sam, Valerie, and Tucker were all having a sleepover at Sam's house. At the moment they were sitting in a circle on the floor, bored to death. They did almost everything from watching movies in Sam's built in movie theater to bowling. 

"Now what should we do?" asked Tucker out of boredom.

"I don't know. We've done almost everything." answered Sam.

"Do you have anyth-" Valerie was cut off by a large crash that came from outside. All three stood up and ran to the nearest window to see what it was. Looking down, the threesome saw two people.

"Did we _have _to come at night?" a male voice asked dryly.

"Of course we did. First we have to find this Sam, Valerie, and Tucker _-all three gasped- _before who-ever-it-is finds them or their fates will be sealed." answered a female voice.

"Em-"

"You mean Amber."

"Yeah, yeah. Now Amber, why do you make it sound so terrible?"

"Because, Drake, it's just to fit in with the moment. Now where do these three live?" The female looked around curiously.

"Um...Amber? Sam lives right behind us, if she hasn't moved yet. Seems like so long ago..."

"Really? Cool. Ok, and this place has really changed..."

"What do you mean?" the male voice asked again.

"Look at that house!" Sam, Valerie, and Tucker looked out to where she was pointing and saw the Fenton house.

"Hey! T-that brings back too many me-memories..."

"Sorry Da- I mean Drake." The female hugged the male. "Come on, we have to warn them!"

"Hold on, I can transport us to her room. Most likely she'll be sleeping, but just incase, turn invisible." In a split second, both of the people were gone.

"That was weird." said Valerie.

"Yeah..." added Tucker.

"But what did they want with us?" asked Sam. Tucker turned around and froze in his spot.

"S-Sam, Va-Valerie. Help!" Both girls turned around to come face to face with a girl with blue hair, looking their age and a Grim Reaper looking person. All three screamed.

"Phantom! Look what you did! Put the sycthe away for one, your not reaping anyone, and two, take the hood off! Your scaring them to death!" the girl shouted, smacking the other figure in the back of his head.

"Ok, ok." The sycthe disappeared and the figure took off his hood to reveal snowy-white messy hair and glowing green eyes. "But I can't have Raven disappear, so they'll have to deal with that." Just then, a raven flew into the room and landed on the male's shoulder.

Sam and Valerie stopped screaming, but Tucker continued. "Tucker! Shut up!" Sam hit him in the head.

"Wait a minute, Sam look!" Sam looked to where Valerie was pointing which happen to be the bird. It was the same exact bird from earlier. "It's that bird again..."

"Who her?" He pointed to the raven. "So that's where you disappeared to earlier..." He gave the bird a skeptical look.

"Um, who are you guys?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, I'm Amber McLawson and this is Drake Femton, nicknamed Phantom because of his behavior." motioned the girl now known as Amber.

"Any reason he's dressed as the Grim Reaper?" Sam asked blankly.

"Because I just found out, I am the Grim Reaper." Drake picked at the robe. "It sucks so far."

"How did you disappear in the street earlier?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, we're ghost." answered Amber.

"To be specific, dead people." Drake added.

"Oh don't be so negative. There's nothing wrong with being dead!"

Sam stared at Drake for a minute. He looked pretty fimilar...

"Um, hello?" He noticed her staring.

"Oh, sorry. By the way I'm Sam, that's Valerie, and the big baby is Tucker." Tucker glared at Sam. "So why are you two here?"

"Well, were on a mission..." Amber began.

"We have to protect all of you from an evil before he can reach you. Then, I have to reap my very first soul. Don't ask, we don't know who the so called _'evil'_ is." Tucker shut his mouth.

"I'd laugh if it was Dash..." Sam muttered.

"I don't think you are telling the truth about yourselves besides being a ghost, the Grim Reaper, and the mission part." Valerie stated.

"Darn it! They're too smart! Would we get introuble with Clockwork if we revealed things?" asked Drake.

"Most likely. But it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"I don't think, unless they know every ghost in the Ghost Zone that has told about us..." Drake said with a lopsided smile.

"Ok then. We'll tell you the truth. I am Ember McLain, rockstar, or use to be, but I still like to be one."

"I'm Danny. No middle name, no last name. My nickname is Phantom though." Sam's eyes widened and then blackness over took her vision. "Oh man... I told too much, she knows who I am! Now Clockwork's going to send me to the age of the dinosaurs! Look I got to go, be back in the morning." And with a blink of an eye, Phantom disappeared.

"I'll stay. I'm not as jumpy as he is. Hopefully your friend here will wake up soon." Ember said apologicly.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

Ok, that chapter wasn't as good as I expected it to be. So Sam and Danny like each other, just too stuborn to say so! What's going to happen next? Read to find out! Remember: R&R and NO FLAMES! Thanx! **

Wolfee

Ok, that chapter wasn't as good as I expected it to be. So Sam and Danny like each other, just too stuborn to say so! What's going to happen next? Read to find out! Remember: R&R and NO FLAMES! Thanx! 


	4. Frootloops Can Kill

**Ok, I'm feeling nice and so bored, so I decided to update this story! I'm only updating this one cause I have most of the chapters already typed up on my computer. So, on with the chapter! Enjoys!

* * *

**

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 4: Frootloops Can Kill**

Sam fluttered her eyes open the next morning to see her friends sleeping beside her in sleeping bag, and Ember, the ghost with blue, flaming hair, from last night sitting on her desk's chair.

"Oh good, your awake!" Just as Ember finished, Tucker and Valerie began to wake up also.

"Hey Sam, Ember! Feeling better?" asked Valerie.

"Much."

"Good, you gave us quite a scare there... Hey! That rhymed!" Tucker said.

Then, the memories came flooding back into Sam's head. Meeting the two ghost, meeting the Grim Reaper, Amber McLawson actually Ember McLain, Drake Famten actually Danny. Danny was Danny Fenton, that was his ghost. Her fainting from shock. "Where did Danny go? I need to talk to him."

"He left after you fainted, said he'd be back later. Never came back though." explained Ember.

"Why?" wondered Sam.

"He was most likely afraid. You should have seen his face when he found out he'd have to protect you all! And Raven, that gave him a heart attack. Also the 2000 rules he had to read. He said, and I quote, _'Ember, this manual is going to be the death of my afterlife'_. It was hilarious. I'm sure he'll come back, there is no way he could leave without talking to you Sam." Ember said.

"Somehow, I feel like you aren't telling me everything..." Sam stated.

"Oh, you can bet I'm not. He has to tell you, but he's just too stubborn. Oh, well, he'll come around." Just than, Raven flew in the window, holding a piece of paper in her beck. "There you are! I was so worried. What's this?" Ember took it and read it. As she progressed further, the more afraid and worried she looked.

"Ember? What's wrong?" asked Tucker.

"No...this can't be happening!"

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked, echoing Tucker.

"H-here, I'll read this. _'Dear Ms. McLain, Ms. Manson, Ms. Grey, and Mr. Foley, You are probably wondering where your precious Grim Reaper is? Never a good rule listener was he? Rule number one: Never travel alone. Too bad, always knew he was never the brightest, and this time, he's paying for it. You'll never see your little Grim Reaper again. Be grateful I even wrote this note. Say your good byes, because by the time, if you ever do, find him, he'll be dead, fully dead. I have a special invention made for ghost that kills them, never to be seen again. Farewell! VP, TWG'_. It's horrible! They took Danny, they'll kill him, which seems very hard." Ember read.

"We have to help him!" Everyone looked towards Sam at her sudden out burst. "What? I'm just concered..."

"Sam, yeah right. You ha-"

"Val shut up! Your the only one who knows that!" Sam protested.

"No she isn't." All three said at the same time with blank faces.

"How does Tucker and Ember know?" Sam asked.

"I told Tucker myself, but told him to act like he didn't know so you wouldn't find out that I spilled." confessed Valerie. "I don't know how Ember found out though."

"Danny told me. It took forever to get it out of him, but I got it out."

"How? What I remember of Danny, he's pretty stubborn." Tucker stated with a question.

"Saying _'Tell me!'_ over and over again with a puppy dog cute face does have it advantages." Ember said with a sly smile. "Also it was easy to figure out when I said, _'Phantom's got a crush'_ and he blushes, big time. So I rest my case." Ember said professionally.

"Wow..." Sam and Valerie said at the same time.

"Yep! Now let's find him!"

* * *

Phantom opened his eyes slowly. They were stinging badly and even made his eyes water. He pushed himself up using his hands only to his his head on the edge of a desk. He hissed in pain, but didn't scream. Looking up, he saw a platform sticking out infront of him. Looking to his left and right, he saw bars. _'Great, caged up like an animal...'_

"Ah, little badger is finally awake." A voice said out of the shadows.

"Who and where are you?" Phantom shouted, trying to sound as confident and unafraid as possible, but his fear didn't slip past the opposser.

"Trying to stay strong? Good..." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a man in his late 40's with white hair. He had on a black suit with matching black shoes.

"Wow, I was kidnapped by an old man. Nice going Froot loop!" Phantom yelled back.

He saw the anger flare in the man's eyes. "I am not old! And am most certainly not a FROOT LOOP!" The man summonded two rings that split in half, one going up and one going down. In his place stood a vampric looking ghost.

"Your- your that Evil halfa everyone in the Ghost Zone's talking about! Plasmius!" Phantom stuttered out. It was now clear that he was showing his fear.

"Yes, Plasmius is my name, what's yours? And why, I must ask, are you dress like the Grim Reaper? Is it Halloween or something without me knowing?" Plasmius said with a smirk on his lips.

"No, it isn't Halloween! How stupid could you be? It's still only July!" Phantom said, with his own smirk on his face. "I am Phantom, the Grim Reaper."

Plasmius just laughed. "Your telling me that baffoon, Clockwork, picked a little child to be the Grim Reaper? You have got to be lying to me."

"I am not little or a child! Yes he did pick me." Phantom said with confidence.

"Won't this be fun, destroying the Grim Reaper!" Phantom's face fell and his confidence became shallow. Plasmius disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Ok, we have to visit Clockwork before we start out. Raven," Ember said, addressing the bird. "Can you cut a hole into Clockwork's lair?" Raven just sliced the air with her beak, leading in to a giant clock tower. Ember took Sam, Valerie, and Tucker with her when she entered with Raven bringing up the rear. "Clockwork?"

"Ember, yes I know what has happened. Every minute that is passing, is a minute closer to his inialation." Clockwork floated down. "This must be Samantha, Valerie, and Tucker. Nice to meet you, I am Clockwork." The three just nodded their head. "Now, Phantom was taken by Plasmius, the halfa."

"Plasmius? He took Danny!" Valerie said with rage in her voice.

"That stupid chessehead?" Sam asked, rage in her voice.

"Yes, but it seems Phantom has already given him a new nick name." Clockwork made his little portal thing show Phantom and Plasmius in mid-way conversation.

* * *

"Frootloop!" Tucker said while the four of them laughed their heads off after Clockwork had showed them what happend. "I'm never going to forget that one!" Clockwork smiled a bit, finding it bit amusing also.

"Ok, he is being held captive at the old cheese mill in Wisconson. You must get there before Plasmius can do anything to Phantom. I wish you luck!" Clockwork disappeared.

"Ready?" Ember said as a new picture came on the screen.

"As we'll ever be." Sam answered with determination. All four jumped in and landed right at the border line of Wisconson.

* * *

"Let me out!" Phantom yelled again.

"No!" Vlad said for what seemed the millionth time.

"Let me go?" Phantom shouted, while wording his sentence differently. He was sitting on the floor of the crate with his legs crossed and his arms crossed. Phantom looked to be pouting.

"NO!" Vlad yelled for the last time. "That's it! Things will be moving faster than expected." Vlad changed to Plasmius and grabbed a needle.

"Um...I don't like needles that much, so can you just stay away?" Phantom said while laughing nervously and scootching as far back as possible.

"No, that's not the point of the game." Plasmius said, edging his way over to Phantom. (A/N: Pun not intended) With swift movements, Plasmius grabbed Phantom's arm and inserted the needle. Phantom cried out as he pushed the contents of the needle in to his blood stream. Plasmius swiftly pulled the needle out and stepped back.

Phantom became very dizzy and his eye lids felt heavy. He couldn't move his body, like his body wasn't reacting.

"Trexan, paralizes, while slowly killing the body. Designed to spesificly kill ghost." Plasmius said while laughing evilly. (A/N: This content, Trexan, is not real, just made up by me)

With one last glare at Plasmius, Phantom fell into unconsiousness while darkness invaded his vision.

* * *

While Ember, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were walking, Raven just suddenly cawed out.

"Raven?" Ember asked. The raven continually cawed out. "Somethings happening. She only gets like this if something is happening to the Grim Reaper. Which means something bad is happening to Phantom." Ember said with fear in her voice.

"We have to hurry!" Sam shouted as all four began to run, searching for the old cheese mill.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Sam starts to show her concern for Danny. The next chapter will be a lot more Dramatic. I hate being dramatic, but I can be a very dramatic person. Oh well, here's a preview because I wanna give you a bit of a cliffy.**

_Chapter 5, Preview: Taking Over Me_

_That old frootloop is really annoying me, shocking me, and don't forget my most hated thing. Needles!" He paused. "Hey Sam, Tucker, and Valerie."_

_Ember smiled, then her expression changing to worry once he mentioned Needles. "Wait, what was in the needles?"_

_His face fell has he melted to the ground. "Something called Trexan." Ember gasped. "It's been about two hours since and about every twenty minutes, the paralizing affect comes back."_

_Ember look frightened and nervous. "Da-Danny, if h-he gave y-you Tre-Trexan, yo-your going t-to..." Ember couldn't even finish._

_"I know."_

_"What?" Tucker asked._

_Valerie, being a ghost hunter, knew what Trexan was and what it's affects were. "He's going to 'die' a slow and painful 'death'..."_

**Hope that left some sort of Cliffy! Remember: R&R! NO FLAMES! and the more reviews, the faster I update! Thanx to all reviewers so far!**

**Wolfee**


	5. Taking Over Me

**If your wondering how Danny is dying, it's because, you can't kill a ghost, but you can destroy them. In other words, 'tearing them apart molecule by molecule'. Hope that answers that question!  
Enjoys!**

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 5: Taking Over Me**

"That the place?" Ember asked, looking at an older looking cheese mill.

"Yep, at least that's what Clockwork told us after you begged him for a bit." Sam answered.  
Ember just smiled, proud of that fact.

Tucker was looking around the sides while the girls were still in the front. Looking into one of the side windows, he saw a cage. In the cage was a figure looking like they were having a hard time breathing. Then he caught a glimpse of snowy white hair and something that was neon green.

"Oh no..." was all he could whisper, before he left, running, to tell the others of his findings.

* * *

Phantom was laying on his side in the cage, trying his hardest to breath. Even though he was a ghost and didn't need to breath, it helped calm him down by breathing in and out. Phantom clutched his side in pain. Every now and then he would just get pain that would shoot thoughout his body.

Phantom knew he wouldn't make it out. There was no way Tucker, or Valerie, or Sam, or even Ember for that matter, could find him, get him out, and cure him in time. He felt himself being drained from his afterlife. It felt like pieces of him were being torn out.

Looking over towards the window, he caught something red, but he couldn't look long enough with out having to turn back at the pain running through his body. Sighing, Phantom just suddenly gave up, stopped breathing, but not destroyed, and let the conciousness leave, his vision going black.

* * *

"Sam! Valerie! Ember! I found him!" Tucker shouted, a couple feet from them. All three came running over to him.

"Where?" They all said, quite relieved.

"Over here by this window." Tucker led them to the window and all four of them looked in seeing Phantom. Although, something was different. "He's not breathing!" Sam and Valerie gasped.

"It's ok!" Ember said, calming them down. "Ghost don't need to breathe. Some ghost just do it to calm theirselves down. I just hope he's still ok." Ember made her arm intangible and stuck it into the wall. Surprising, there wasn't anything to stop them, such as a Ghost Shield. She grabbed them and phased all of them into the room.

They ran up to Phantom's cage. As soon as they were about half-a-foot away, it shocked them. All four stumbled back, afraid to get shocked again.

"Danny?" Sam asked, just loud enough for him to hear. He didn't respond, either unconcious or destroyed. "How do you tell if a ghost is 'dead'?"

"Well, their form will be flickering and they'll be more translucent than a normal ghost. Most ghost go unconcious in the last ten minutes before complete gone." Ember explained. She noticed Phantom wasn't flickering or becoming translucent and was grateful. "He'll be ok for now. We just need to get him out first."

"Is there anyway to knock him out of unconciousness?" Valerie asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, when a ghost is in unconciousness, it's kinda like their sleeping. And I know just how to wake him up..." Ember said with an devilish smile and evil glint in her eye. She walked up as close as she could to the cage without getting shocked by the cage. "Phantom! Paulina's coming!" she shouted as loud as she could. _'Thank god these walls are soundproof.'_

"Paulina!" He shouted, spring up only to hit his head on the same exact ledge as earlier. "Ow, Ember!" he growled, glaring daggers at her. Then his mood changed in two seconds flat. "Thank god your here! You have to get me out of here! That old frootloop is really annoying me, shocking me, and don't forget my most hated thing. Needles!" He paused. "Hey Sam, Tucker, Valerie."

Ember smiled, then her expression changing to worry once he mentioned Needles. "Wait, what was in the needles?"

His face fell has he melted to the ground. "Something called Trexan." Ember gasped. "It's been about two hours since and about every twenty minutes, the paralizing affect comes back."

Ember look frightened and nervous. "Da-Danny, if h-he gave y-you Tre-Trexan, yo-your going t-to..." Ember couldn't even finish.

"I know."

"What?" Tucker asked.

Valerie, being a ghost hunter, knew what Trexan was and what it's affects were. "He's going to 'die' a slow and painful 'death'. It's going to tear him apart molecule by molecule, only in the most painful way..." Valerie answered, flinching the whole time.

Sam turned her attention back to Danny. "We have to get you out!"

"There's no way! I spent the pass hours trying to get out! Even Ember's technique of begging! That didn't even work!" Phantom replied. Then, he just cried out. All four of them spotted why, and all were fearful. His form just flickered.

Ember was analyzing the cage. It was well built, but then she saw a notch. Smiling, but then it turned into a frown. If she stepped any closer, she'd be shocked. Then an idea popped into her head. "Valerie, do you have your ghost hunting outfit?"

"Yeah, I always carry it with me. Why?"

"Hand me the gloves!" Valerie dug around her pack till she found the black gloves, then handed them to Ember. Ember rubbed her fingers over the material. "Just as I thought! It's rubber!"

Phantom stared blankly. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning I can get you out without getting shocked!" Ember explained, pulling on the gloves.  
She reached forward and grabbed one of the bars. It worked. She started working on the notch bar. With supernatural strength, she bent it. Finally getting a big enough hole, Phantom began to climb out. All of a sudden, he fell to the bottom of the cage.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Can't...move..." He made out, his body going numb and his eyelids getting heavy. He looked up to them with a pitiful face.

"Come on! We have to move!" Ember shouted. Just then, the door to the room opened, revealing a very angry Vlad.

"Trying to take my _'pet'_ are you?" He asked with a sly smile, while at the same time, angry at them.

Ember and Valerie took a few steps infront of the three, them being the only ones who could fight back. Sam and Tucker worked on getting Phantom out of the cage. Ember took the first shot, surprising Vlad, causing him to crash into the wall. While he was busy with that, Valerie threw a ghost gernade, causing that area to exploded, as smoke covered the room. Sam, Valerie, and Tucker coughed while waving the smoke out of their eyes, it didn't both Ember and Phantom still couldn't move.

Vlad then emerged from the smoke, looking almost unharmed. He smiled wickedly before quickly disappearing. Tucker cried out as Vlad appeared behind him and fired an ectoplasmic blast. Valerie spun around and fired back at him, blasting him away from Sam and Phantom.

"Tucker!"

"I'm...ok..." He made out of the piles of cabinets, papers, and boxes he was covered in. He popped his head out and gave Ember and Valerie a thumbs up.

Ember smiled and pulled out her guitar. Switching the dial to 'punch', she strummed a cord,  
giant green fist firing out and smacking Vlad right in the chest. Valerie right away, fired one of her ghost guns.

"I'll get you again..." Vlad said with a smirk. "But there will only be four of you instead of five." He said villianously, nodding his head in the direction of Phantom, who cried out again from another flicker in his form. "Tah tah!" He disappeared, pulling his cape around his whole body.

Ember rushed over to Sam and Phantom to help finish getting him all the way out of the cage, while Valerie ran over to Tucker, getting him out of the pile of office supplies. When they got Phantom out of the cage, he could finally move his fingers. Another glitch in his form went off, he held back a scream, but made a small whimpering sound, clutching his stomach.

"Raven!" Said bird flew in and landed on Phantom's head.

"Great... Just what I need, a bird on my head..."

"Send us to Sam's Mansion." Once again, Raven sliced the air with her beak, cutting a portal to Sam's house.

"Couldn't we have done that in the first place? Like say _'take us to where Danny is'_?" Tucker questioned.

"No, because Raven didn't know his exact location or the location of the old cheese mill. She has to know where it is to get there." Ember explained, her and Sam sitting Phantom on the bed. "It's only a matter of time..." she whispered to no one in paticular.

* * *

It was about two hours after they had saved Phantom. His glitches and flickering was getting more frequent. His body became even more translucent and he could hardly move. His afterlife was coming to an end, and everyone there knew it.

Sam sat on the floor beside the bed, her head in her hands, thinking. All of a sudden, her vision blacked and then went to a newer scene. It had a girl with red hair, blue headband, black shirt, blue jeans, black slip-ons, and blue-green eyes. She was looking at a book about ghost. She was on a certain page labled _'How to Stop a Ghost From Disappearing'_. Sam snapped back to reality.

"Ember! Valerie! Tucker! I know a way to save Danny!" She shouted.

"What?" All three replied.

"I saw this vision or something. It had a girl. She had red hair, blue headband, black long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and teal eyes. It looked like Jazz. She was reading a book about ghost. On the pecific page it had _'How to Stop a Ghost From Disappearing'_. Think that might work?" Sam explained.

"Sam..." Ember started. "You're a genius!"

"How did you see that?" Tucker asked, everyone else agreeing.

"I don't know. It just came to me, like a vision of some sort. But it might help, we just need to get to Jazz on time." Sam said, running out the door, everyone following her.

* * *

**Ok, there's the end of that chapter. It's not one of my best chapters though. Not much to say, so... Remember: R&R, NO FLAMES, and reply more, the faster I update! Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


	6. AN: Plez Read!

I am sorry it has been taking long to update. Now it may be for a week or 2 'cause of a finger injury. I am so sorry! I promise to update as soon as I can type! Thanx!

Wolfee 


	7. Falling Into Me

**Yay! I am finally updating! I know it's been forever! Any questions? If so, read the bottom A/N. If it doesn't answer your question, ask it with your reply! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 6: Fall Into Me**

Sam frantically rapped on the Fenton's door with Valerie, Ember, and Tucker behind her. After a couple seconds, Jazz answered the door, the same exact book Sam saw in her vision held on her right hip.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here?" She asked politly.(sp?)

"Hey Jazz. No time to explain. Just follow us to my house, then we'll explain. No questions please." Sam answered quickly, pulling her out the door by the wrist. "Bring your ghost book too." A few minutes later, all five were walking up Sam's stairs. She decided now was a good time to start explaining. "Ok Jazz, the reason we need you is because we have a friend..." Ember, Tucker,  
and Valerie glared. "Okay, a ghost friend. He's kinda being destroyed, you know, like being 'torn apart molecule by molecule'?"

"Go on..."

"And well, I saw the book your were reading and what page you were on in a vision type thing. So I thought it could help. Will you help us?" Sam pleaded.

Jazz thought for a moment. "Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Is that a 'yes'?" questioned Tucker.

"Of course it is!" All the girls said at the sametime. Sam opened the door and saw that Danny was still on the bed lying still.

"Ok Jazz, meet..." Sam paused. "Phantom, the Grim Reaper."

"**_THE GRIM REAPER!_** You told me it was something like a simple ghost!" Jazz shouted, arms waving wildly in the air.

"I kno-" Sam was cut off by a different voice. Not Ember's, Jazz's, Tucker's, or Valerie's. It was Phantom's.

"Jazz?" he questioned.

Jazz stared, quizzaled. "How does he know my name?"

Ember glanced around nervously. "Uh...see, that's the complicated part..." She looked to Sam,  
Tucker, and Valerie for a way out. They did nothing that could help her. So, sighing, she told the truth. "Phantom...died two years ago. But he did not look like this when he was alive. He had black hair...and blue eyes..." Jazz's eyes widened as Ember continued. "He was only 15 years old and went to Casper High in 10th grade..." Before Ember could continue, Jazz inturupted.

"D-Danny?"

Ember sighed once again. "Yes, it's Danny." Just as Jazz was about to walk over, Phantom (Danny)  
suddenly disappeared. Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and Ember's eyes went as wide as possible.

"I-is h-he...?" Sam asked, not daring to end her question. After a couple moments, Ember replied to her.

"I...don't...know..." She said slowly.

**-End Chapter-

* * *

**

**Ok, I know it's short, but remember, I do have a finger injury! So it's very hard to type! Just be lucky that your getting a new chapter! hehe. Ok, so is Danny really gone forever? Read the next upcoming chappy to find out! Plez reply, but NO FLAMES plez! Thanxies!**

**Wolfee**


	8. He Was Both

**_I'M BACK!_**

**I know this is really short, but please bare with me!**

* * *

**Life After Death**

**By: Wolfee**

**Chapter 7: He Was Both**

Plasmius cackled, his plan being thrown into action. True, Phantom was not destroyed, or gone forever, but only place into a world of the Black Abyss. Now he just had to have his last phase of the entire plot go right and then he would be able to take over the world... It was good to be, or soon to be, King...

* * *

Sam frantically looked everywhere. He was gone. No one could find him and Ember even checked in the Ghost Zone. Even Clockwork didn't know. This wasn't suppose to happen. Everything was suppose to be okay in the end. But it's what everybody feared. He was really gone. Then suddenly, a sweet-talking voice filled the air. 

"He was both. The one everyone loved most." The voice then changed to a evil one. "Too bad you'll never remember anything at all! Plasmius' wish is my command! And so he has wished it, so it shall be!"

"Plasmius!" A bright light engulfed the Earth and everything grew quiet and still...

* * *

It's the year 2022 and the Earth is ruled by Ghosts. But most importantly, his majesty(sp?): King Plasmius. Me, I'm a slave to him along with my friends Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, and Jazz Fenton along with her family. We do have a ghost friend though. Her name's Ember. 

Her along with some more ghosts are against what King Plasmius has set down on this realistic chess table. It's more like a rebel group of ghosts and although King Plasmius doesn't know it, some humans, including me and my friends and their families are also in it. We plan to some day take over King Plasmius' kingdom and have humans the ruling species again. If only we had a strong leader...

* * *

**It's the end! I can't believe it! But don't start throwing rotten fruits and vegetables at the author yet -phew- cause there's going to be a sequel! If you have any questions or confusings about the end of this, just state it and I'll promise to answer it! Thanks for reading this and reviewing!**

**Wolfee**


End file.
